A Frosty love story
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: 8 years after the movie, Sophie and Jamie are chosen are guardians, getting a role of their own, powers included! MiM changes them both to the age of 14, just like a certain other guardian. The normally cool Jack Frost is melting over Sophie! Read to see what happens! I promise it's good. T to be safe. Might change depending if I listen to my friends...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey! I fell in love with the movie and am trying to get my hands on the books so don't shoot me for any inaccuracies! I felt like Jack and Sophie would make a good couple though it's usually her and Bunnymund. Rebel I know. This takes place 8 years after the movie making Sophie 10 and Jamie 16, and Jack 308... Bunnymund is going to be like Sophies father-figure since she doesn't have a dad.

* * *

"My little ankle-bitter?" I question the moon, "My sweet Sophie," she and Jamie had been chosen to be guardians. North was trying to comfort me as Tooth was doing for Frostbite, who looked like he was going to melt. North gives me a shot of carrot juice and I realize that there was no way to change this. Regaining some dignity I tap my foot and take my tunnel to Sophie.

* * *

SOPHIE POV ^_^

"Stop guys, give me my notebook back!" I yell, jumping for the grassy green notebook, the sixth-graders sneer (btw Sophie is in 5th grade.), dropping it in the mud.

"Where's your bunny know huh? Oh right! The Easter Bunny doesn't exist." The guys walk off laughing as I pick up the muddy notebook, tears streaming down my face. A large hand rests on my shoulder, sniffling I shy away,

"Haven't you bullied me enough for one day?"

"Who's been picking on my ankle-bitter?" The familiar Australian accent fills my ears, I turn to face a pair of bright green eyes,

"Bunny." Is all I can say, launching myself into his fluffy arms. Without saying anything he slips me onto his back, and next thing I know we're in the Warren, where Tooth, North, Jack, and Jamie are waiting under a tree. But Jamie has snow white hair.

"Jamie, what happened to your hair?"He laughs swinging me around, his fingers freezing,

"Strangest thing Soapy, (Halloween Town anyone?) I was in math class when my drool froze and my hair changed By the way, have you grown a foot since breakfast?" Looking in the river I gasp at my reflection, I looked 13, and hot if I do say so myself. Jamie had just put me down when his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mine following the suit a moment later.

* * *

Press the pretty buttons!Review! The second chapter will be up in a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

JAMIE POV. _

I was suddenly on a cloud with a plump, cheery man in a striped suit as soon as I passed out. Somehow I knew he was MiM, or the Man in the Moon.

"Hello Jamie, I'm guessing you would like to know why you're here?" I manage a curt nod and the man smiles,

"I've been watching you, the way you turned the tables on Pitch Black, brought back Sandman, believing in Jack Frost. Everything."

"I've decided to make you Father Time, though you'll have the powers of Jack Frost. Oh, and you will forever be 14."

* * *

SOPHIE POV ^_^

When I open my eyes I am no longer in the Warren, but lying under a willow tree in a white dress, sitting beside me is a woman in the same dress,

"Hello Sophie, I am the old Mother Nature." I cock an eyebrow, the lady was no older than 25,

"Old?" She laughs,

"400 years old, and you are my replacement." Her hand lands on my wrist where I feel a burning pain,

"Ow!" I scream as she pulls her hand away, revealing a tattoo of a pinkish colored rose.

"Remember, salmon is for desire." Her words ring in my head as sleep overcomes me.

* * *

Press the pretty buttons my precises'. Press!


	3. Chapter 3

JACK POV _

With Jamie tucked in bed I check on Sophie, she's curled up in her old bedroom at the Warren (From when she was younger), her blond hair spread across the pillow like a fan. I kneel by her and fiddle with the end of her hair, footsteps echo in the hall, North was coming to check on her, I kiss her forehead and sneak out of the room.

SOPHIE POV ^_^

I wake up to North knocking on my door, my forehead is freezing cold so I rub my hand across it to warm it as he comes in. Jack is right behind him with a tray of food. My stomach growls, they both laugh, I notice Jack watching me intently, I blush as he sets down the tray.

"Feeling better?" North asks as I tear open a roll, he pats his belly,

"Food always helps me to0." I keep my eyes ib the blanket, avoiding North's gaze, I feel the coldness of Jack as he comes close, using his finger to lift my chin.

"What's wrong Soph?" I just stare into his eyes for a moment as North excuses himself. As the door closes my eyes flick to my wrist against my wishes, his icy fingers find the tattoo. Still painful to touch but his coldness makes up for it. Jack cocks an eyebrow,

"Hello Jack, I'm Mother Nature.

* * *

Hey my single follower? Are you reading these as I post them? Don't worry they get longer soon.


End file.
